


Three Days

by HancockBlocked (orphan_account)



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Cunnilingus, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Masturbation, One Shot, Oral Sex, Praise Kink, Vaginal Fingering, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 11:49:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16218443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/HancockBlocked
Summary: Danse has been unintentionally ignoring Nora and she's decided enough is enough...walking into the garage wearing nothing but a shirt will catch his attention, right?





	Three Days

Danse had been tinkering at his workbench for days trying to create a new modification to his laser rifle. In nearly 72 hours he had hardly slept nor ate because he was so consumed by the mechanics in front of him.

Nora didn't mind at first, it was his hobby after all and ever since he had been banished from the Brotherhood, he needed something to occupy his time. However as the hours passed into days, she found herself growing more and more irritated that he wasn't spending time with her. It wasn't like she took vacations often, and she was due back at the Castle soon. Was it so wrong of her to want to spend one night with the man she loved before going back to work?

She walked into the garage wearing nothing but one of his baggier shirts and saw him hunched over the tools and scrap metal like it was the most interesting thing in the world. She smiled almost smugly as she sauntered up to the workbench with her bare ass out, confident that he would find her much more interesting...

"Hey, Danse."

He grumbled without looking up.

"I was wondering if you wanted to take a break...you've been working so hard on that...thing. Maybe you could use a little distraction?" She spoke with a sultry tone.

"I'm almost done. I just have to attach the nuclear fission to the recoil spring so that I can begin working on the grip."

She nodded as if she knew what he was talking about and scooted closer...all she needed was for him to look at her, then he'd realize why she wanted to him to take a break so badly.

"Do you need any help?" She asked sweetly.

"No."

She decided to turn it up a notch and graze against his body, kissing his bicep while he looked over the tools before him.

"Nora...you're messing up my workspace. Would you mind taking a few steps back?"

_Ugh, he’s impossible._

“Fine." She scoffed and walked backward. "Whatever...enjoy your time out here by yourself."

She began walking toward the house when he called after her.

"Wait-"

She stopped and turned around, ready for his apology only to realize he was still staring down at his deconstructed gun. "Can you hand me the g clamp on the shelf next to you?"

Nora stood there with an open mouth, shocked that he had the audacity to not notice she was fuming. She grabbed the large tool from the shelf and threw it at his feet with force. Danse finally looked up at her in confused anger until he noticed her lack of clothing.

"Why are you wearing that?" He asked dumbly. "It's freezing outside, you'll catch a cold."

She laughed in disbelief for a moment. "Are you fucking kidding me?"

A brow raised in silent question.

"You've been in here for days working on that silly gun and I've been all alone! Am I just supposed to spell it out for you that I'm horny and I want to spend time with you before I have to leave for the next month?"

"Nora...-"

"No! I'm done trying to get your attention, Danse, I'm going to go to _our_ bed to take care of _myself_ since you seem to not give a fuck either way!"

With that she turned and stormed out, following on her promise to lay in their bed with the lights turned low. She shimmied out of the shirt she wore and laid back with a sigh, trying to soothe her anger with deep breaths and gentle touches to her body. When her fingers touched her clit, she let out a content moan. All the tension in her shoulders melting until she came.

She didn't bother to be quiet, knowing that Danse would eventually stop working and come to apologize. The door opened slowly and he walked in, surprised to see that she was actually naked in their bed. He swallowed and sat at the end of the bed, watching with interest as she continued to rub herself with two fingers. His tongue swept across his lower lip and his eyes flashed to meet hers with wide pupils.

"You look beautiful." He hummed.

A smile pulled at her lips but she forced it away fast. "I'm still mad at you."

"I'm sorry," he frowned "...I wasn't trying to make you feel unwanted."

"I know. I guess I just got a little jealous that you cared more about that gun than you did me."

"That isn't true, Nora, you're everything to me. I just got wrapped up in my project and I didn't think you'd mind. I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry too...for throwing your clamp."

"You have pretty good aim." He chuckled and bent over to capture her lips. His hand moved to her bare side and slid lower until touching her outer thigh, Nora quirked up a brow at him in question.

"What are you doing?"

"Well, I was going to make up for fighting with you."

"You think I'm gonna let you touch me after you ignored me for three days?" She chuckled low. "No...you're gonna have to earn my love back."

A smile spread across his face as he kissed her neck, his hand moving back up her body until she hummed in approval.

"Tell me what to do." He whispered into her ear.

"You could make me come again...like a good boy."

His eyes sparkled with arousal as he lowered himself between her legs, his hands spreading her thighs apart until she opened up to him like a flower blooming. He licked his lips with anticipation before glancing up for permission...when Nora gave it, he sucked at her clit with a moan.

"Fuck..." she whispered with her head laying back, "-that's it, baby, right there."

Two fingers moved to press against her entrance, sliding in with ease as he lapped up what she already came. A low growl vibrated through her as he swirled his tongue over her sensitive nub, eyes flashing up to gage her reaction.

Her fingers tangled themselves in his tousled hair and pulled while whines and curses fell from her mouth.

"You love eating me out, don't you?" She smiled down at him. "I love feeling that tongue on me...you're doing so good, Danse, I...ah!"

She cried out when he thrust his tongue inside of her, his fingers moving to rub against her clit. Her back arched away from the bed and he took the opportunity to pull her against his mouth. Nora came in a matter of moments, gasping as her hips thrust up to meet his tongue.

Danse moaned against her when she called out his name, praises falling from her like rain in a storm. His cock ached against the confines of his pants as he licked up and down her cunt, precum soaking through the layers of clothes.

"Are you gonna come for me, Danse? Without even needing to be touched?"

He nodded frantically, hips grinding against her bed just to find any amount of friction.

"Look at me, baby," she cooed "...that's right. You're such a good boy."

Danse groaned as he felt himself begin to climax.

Nora smiled and egged him on until he came, loud and overdue. When he finally took a deep breath and relaxed against her, she pet his head and told him what a good job he did. Feeling his soft kisses of appreciation against her body had her holding him tighter until he decided enough time had passed to speak again.

"So...can I go work on my gun again?"

Nora grabbed the nearest pillow to smack over his head.


End file.
